Long Term Evolution (LTE) mobile communication, LTE-advanced mobile communication and the like are conventionally known. A technique of performing carrier aggregation (CA) using unlicensed spectrum is further known (for example, refer to Published Japanese-Translation of PCT Application, Publication No. 2014-500685)